Eating Me Alive
by coolbeaniostwilightrules7
Summary: Set after Hunger Games, the next Reaping following Katniss and Peeta’s victory. Nobody is safe. Danger is just around the corner. Next in line is the one person Katniss cannot bear to lose and it’s up to her to save them – in any way she can...
1. Chapter 1

Eating Me Alive

Synopsis: Set after Hunger Games, the next Reaping after Katniss and Peeta's victory. Nobody's safe. Danger is just around the corner. Next in line is the one person Katniss cannot bear to lose and it's up to her to save them – in any way she can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins.

Chapter 1

Heart pounding. Blood shooting through my veins and my breathing short and unstable as though my chest is about to collapse. I take my seat on the platform; Peeta's hand finds mine and gives it an encouraging squeeze. I cannot smile. In the audience I can see my mother once again standing alone, to the side in one of the pens I spot Prim. Every day she becomes more beautiful. Today her curls are pinned back by small butterfly clips. She looks nervous but there is colour in her cheeks and air in her lungs. My sister, I know will be fine. Once was virtually impossible, twice in a row would be a completely unbelievable disaster. To my knowledge this has never happened before. I pray not to let this be a first. Unfortunately Gale is not so safe from the Reaping.

In the bowl in front of me are forty-nine slips of paper with his name on them. However in that bowl are thousands of folded white squares. Most children in the Seam have to apply for tesserae so there are numerous more than the number of children standing around. They are but children. Young, innocent and afraid. None are careers from our district – you need money to do that, which we don't have. Except that now I do – I have enough money to last me a lifetime. So I help those in need and donate whatever I can. We were lucky last year to have two victors, so district twelve has been well showered with food and delicacies and out of the ordinary valuables. It has been a good year for all of us – much fewer deaths from starvation and at last we are not looked down upon by every other area.

Peeta and I sit together. Alone. Mayor Undersee is at the front waiting to start and I remember watching from the other side just a year ago. Sadly Haymitch passed away a few months prior to this Reaping. We had become good friends and even though Peeta and I joked about it, he was an interesting neighbour to have around. They said he had a heart attack. Haymitch had begun to give up drinking too. He was turning his life around and starting afresh. Something that two people in the crowd would not have the opportunity to do.

Instead of Effie's over-excited grin terrifying the audience by her cheerfulness, there was a small bulky woman as district twelve's escort. Her face is hard and un-moving. Once the mayor is finished, the woman takes to the front. Her lips crack open and a much quieter sound than I expect emerges.

"To be selected as district twelve's representatives will be a great honour and privilege for the two chosen. After last year's unforgettable act, it will be tough to follow, however the tributes will get the expert advice from the victors and will be trained by them to enable them to reach their maximum potential when they enter the arena." I swallow down my breakfast and shoot a glance at Peeta. He's still calm, but the colour is draining from his face rapidly.

Peeta.

Since the games we had remained friends – but that was all. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I did care for him, possibly even love him. Yet he could not forgive me. And I did not speak up. So we remained nothing but good friends and neighbours.

"Good luck to you all." I remember the woman's name now – Vivian Longwood. Pretty dull. Like her.

I felt so lifeless. I had done since the last Reaping, when Prim's name had been called; my heart's soul left my body and had never bothered to return. I didn't want to see any child being called up here. They were all someone's daughter, son, sister, brother, friend, girlfriend, boyfriend, last hope, last saviour. Last source of life. A hand plunges deep into the bowl. A slip of paper comes out. A name is read out loud. A petrified girl takes to the stage. Emily Stevenson. I don't know her, but others do and a stir spreads. Volunteers are asked for. The girl of about thirteen pleads for someone, anyone to come forward. No-one does. My chest tightens. Prim's relieved, at least she can stay here and keep mother alive and well. After last year my mother had come dangerously close to giving up life. I know for sure this time that they will have everything they need. Gale hunted for them when I was in the arena. He even cooked sometimes. He took care of them for me. I cannot imagine how he managed to feed my family, his and himself. I cannot thank him enough. Gale. Still my friend. My best friend. He had nearly escaped from the Reaping until the rules were spontaneously changed. Too many people were starving, especially in other districts where luxuries were not poured on to them. So that more families can have the tesserae for another year the age limit was raised to 19.

Although he would never accept food or help from me now I was no longer in need, I still went hunting with him. Then whatever we caught all went home to his family. At least he accepted that offer, but it took a lot of persuading. Now he was just as good with a bow and arrow and since he became even larger, his strength had increased too. I can see his brave, knowing smile.

It's coming closer to me.

Up the steps.

And onto the stage.

I missed his name being called but I know it was. It must be a mistake. Another Gale. My heart returns to my body sinking lower and lower into my stomach. Even though we're being filmed and I was careful to contain any emotion, I don't care this time. I cry. Tears and pain and love. The world stops turning upside for a moment and I hear them call for volunteers. Knowing what I must do to protect Gale, I stand.

"Kat," Peeta was tugging on my arm.

"Katniss, you cannot volunteer for him, it must be another boy." I am told.

"I know" I choke a little on the words, but it won't matter – everyone can still hear what I'm saying. "I'm volunteering for Emily."

Author's Note

Just finished Hunger Games and I loved it so much that I didn't want it to end! So here's a fanfic sequel, not even a patch on what will be the real sequel, but I am hopefully going somewhere with it. If you get time to review or give me some feedback I would be very grateful! Thanks for reading! (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins.

Chapter 2

"You can't do that." Vivian looks around for support. "You've already competed once." She's telling me as if I had no idea. Although I no longer have the physical scars, the mental wounds still sting relentlessly. Gale's shouting at me. So is Peeta. And my mother. Prim. As well as Peeta's father – I'm surprised by this. The girl on the stage is stunned. She thinks I'm doing this for her; sadly I'm not that valiant. Yet, if I don't stand for her, she'll die. Along with Gale. Together we could get through this; I felt I could again – if I were with him. If not then at least I could protect him long enough for him to be able to win and get back home. He had family who needed him more than mine did me. Right then Peeta stood up.

"I volunteer for Gale."

You can bet that everyone in Capitol was going mad. The lovers from the last games. Fire girl's love trying to help her friend. I disliked the idea even more with the prospect of going in with Peeta for the second time. And worst of all letting Gale watch me in the games, and Peeta, in his place. The crowd were getting louder.

"Sit down" I hissed at Peeta. He did so. Gale and I stood facing each other, he was furious I'd stepped up and I was furious that his name was pulled out. Anyone but him, I thought. It hurt knowing that I would have sentenced another innocent, possibly less resourceful or powerful boy to his death. But I would have. In a heartbeat. That's what these games were designed to do – kill and turn us into killers. Murderers. Why couldn't Gale's name have been pulled out last year? Why couldn't it not have been pulled out this year? Why couldn't the age limit not have been changed? Why? Why him? Why my best friend? Why?

If it had been Gale last year and Peeta this year – Peeta would surely be killed. Probably Gale and I last year too. Even if we had got to the end, one of us would have had to have killed the other. The rules were changed for Peeta's and my 'romance'. Gale and I couldn't have pulled that off – we were too close – we knew and had been through too much. Friends – undoubtedly. Lovers – certainly not. If the age limit hadn't been changed, one or all of his siblings would have had to apply for tesserae and then one of them might have been chosen – Gale would have volunteered anyway. When did life become so complicated?

Vivian comes over to me and whispers in my ear.

"Listen, you cannot do this. The rules clearly state that you cannot compete twice. I can't understand why you would want to. So please sit down and stop causing a scene." Peeta shifted uncomfortably in his seat, probably grateful that his volunteering wasn't going to be allowed. I knew he didn't really want to compete again. Gale breathed a sigh of relief – I heard him distinctly. I nod silently trying to cling on to the last few nerves left in my body, before I go completely numb. The names are called again and like last year, three fingers are pressed to lips and held before Emily and Gale. In respect. In love. In farewell.

I step forward and Peeta stands so we can shake hands with Emily, who bursts into tears. I gave her hope which has now been taken away. Then when I'm standing under Gale's towering figure, shaking his hand in such an unnatural way, I can't help but put my arms around him, burying my face in his chest leaving tear stains on his shirt. I pull myself together and move backwards. He does not deserve this. No-one deserves this. I promise myself that I will get him every sponsor in Capitol and send him silver parachutes nearly every day, more if I can. I can understand why Haymitch was drunk year in, year out. It was his responsibility to save two loves every year. Of course he failed. At least I had Peeta, but he was the only reason I survived in the first place and here I needed to rely on him again. Emily and Gale are taken away, I feel like they are gone forever even though I will see them shortly.

I set out to find Gale's mother, luckily she's easy to spot as she is the only person who stayed rooted to the spot when the crowd disperses. I look her in the eye and put my hands on the tops of her arms.

"I promise you that Gale can do it." She is silent.

"We will teach him everything he needs to know. He's fast and strong and older, which will give him the advantage." I waited for some kind of acknowledgement. None came. Well I'd made a promise anyway, one that I was not going to break.

Peeta and I were escorted to the same building as last time, this time however we were seated in a well lit, cosy room with plenty of drinks and snacks. As I'm walking in trying to figure out where Peeta's going to sit so I don't have to be near him, Vivian spits out a load of jargon about how unacceptable my volunteering was. She says that we are now vulnerable as the audience know how important he is to me and therefore he will be first to go – then when my back is turned Emily will be taken out too. I didn't think of that. Vivian leaves and I am only too grateful for her absence. Peeta sits down at the first sofa he comes to and I trek over to the far side in fall into an armchair. We are unsure of what we're supposed to do. So we sit. And we wait. Vivian comes back and asks if I want to see Gale before we get on the train.

Once inside the cell, I see how detached Gale is. His eyes were vacant and his smile non-existent. This time he hugs me. Tight to his body – his warmth calming. This is probably the last time I'll be with him alone, and even now there's a guard at the door – in case Gale decides to leg it. Only I know he has too much pride for that.

"Katniss," even his voice is hollow. "Katniss, I know why you volunteered. It means a lot." I grip him harder. "I'm glad they won't let you though. You'd only distract me anyway," he jokes, the glint of a smile disappears. "The girl, Emily, she's afraid. Really terrified about all of this." I nod in understanding. "To tell you the truth, so am I." I'm certain that's not what he would have told his family. He feels weak and defenceless. He's holding onto me to stop himself trembling. The lump in my throat is preventing me from speaking. "How did you do it Kat?" I try to think of a response to fill him with confidence and power. Nothing comes to me, so I reply with the truth.

"I don't know. Really, all I had was a promise that I couldn't break – to Prim. I had to come back or she'd have never forgiven me. Then Rue, she wanted me to win. That and the fact that I had to return to my mother. And you." He begins to smile.

"I just promised my mother that I would win." I pull away from his embrace and watch him watching me. Someone comes in to tell me it's time to go. Gale pulls me back when I get up to leave and presses his lips firmly to my temple.

"Be strong Catnip." I'm dragged away in surprise.

Excusing myself, I hide in the bathroom to regain a little composure. There he was telling me to be strong, when all I could say to him was I was alive because of a promise I made to my twelve year old sister. I should be supporting him. I was younger and not nearly as wise and yet I was going to have to prepare him for death. It was one thing surviving and protecting yourself, but it was a whole other story watching people die. People you knew. People you didn't and would never know. People you cared about. Then having to kill. Some killed for pleasure, after what I did to the careers; Cato had set out to sentence me to a long painful death, which luckily I did not have to endure. I killed out of rage.

I mopped up my tears, re-arranged my t-shirt and plastered a brave smile onto my face. I walked out of the bathroom and directly into Peeta. We did not exchange words and he just nodded towards Vivian as were being lead to the train.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for all the reviews and feedback I received, it means a lot, thanks to Jack, Stephanie, Liana111, vampyprincess and BreezzyKorittko.! You guys rule! Hope you liked this chapter, I will try and update really soon, maybe today or tomorrow! Reviews welcome, thanks for reading! :-) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 3

As the doors shut, I am presented with the possibility that I will not return home again. District 12 seems alien to me. There is no way I can come back without Gale and Emily too, alive and in one piece. We gather around a table in the dining cart, Peeta on my right, Vivian on his, a petite woman next to her and finally a face I recognise despite the obvious changes. Cinna. He is beaming at me. I can't help but grin back. Maybe it will be alright after all. Perhaps he can help me get all of the sponsors I can. After our victory at the last games, sponsors will have a lot more respect for district 12. It's rare that both tributes survive until the end. Gale and Emily enter, he sits on my left. It is surreal to have my two best friends on either side of me. Two of the people I care most about, that I would sacrifice my life for. And one of them was balancing on a knife edge waiting to see which side he'll fall.

Neither of the tributes can eat, but I force the girl to have a roll at least. She manages of course – she's hungry. Gale refuses; I don't have the energy to argue with him though. Introductions are made. Forced laughter fills the cart and not a moment too soon everyone is shown to their rooms to retire. I bid goodnight to everyone and sit in my room – waiting for dawn.

That night I didn't get a moment of sleep. I doubt anyone else did either. Is this what it'll be like every year from now on? By the time sunlight peeks through the thin curtains, I decide to change clothes and join the others for breakfast. Cinna is the only one there and is nimbly fiddling with the edge of the table cloth. His coffee untouched. I slide into the seat beside him.

"Ah, fire girl" he breathes, "I can see what you're trying to hide. You don't fool me."

"What's that then?" I try to play ignorant. He sees right through my facade.

"Katniss, time is of the essence – you should tell him how you really feel."

I gulp. He's right. If there's one thing I learnt from the Hunger Games, it's that no-one has time to waste. I couldn't though. Strong-minded Kat, victor and survivor, couldn't tell someone how she really felt about them. How pathetic. I cannot eat today and I just stare at Cinna.

"Cinna?"

"Katniss."

"I need your help."

"I thought that's what I was here for?"

"Well, yes, but I mean, Gale...he's my friend. My very best friend. I can't let anything bad happen to him, but I don't know what I'm doing. Haymitch is gone and I'm all alone."

"You have Peeta-"

"I know but he has no idea how much I need to get this right. I thought you would understand."

"I understand, and I will do everything I can to help you and the tributes, but I doubt you'll need my help." I give him a questioning look, one eyebrow raised, but before any questions surface Peeta enters with Emily. He appears to be supporting her with one arm gripping hers. She looks ill.

"Found Emily in the hall, she's dizzy. I suggested that she should eat something." He wanted to know if that was the right thing to do. I didn't know, but Cinna pulled a chair out for her and Peeta let go, she collapsed into it. He put a glass of orange in front of her and told her to drink. She sipped it while we watched – some colour returned to her face. Peeta joined us at the table. Everyone eventually turned up; Vivian, whom I disliked more with every passing moment and the tiny woman, Mal. I didn't have a clue whether that was her full name or it was short for something, perhaps Malorie. Nobody spoke. Gale didn't appear no matter how much I wished he would. I needed to see his face. I needed him to give me a reassuring smile to let me know everything would be okay. I needed him.

The train began to slow and Vivian announced we were nearly at the station and asked that someone go and get Gale. I eagerly stepped up. After a few attempts knocking and calling his name, I gave in and just opened the door. He was there. Wide awake. A gaunt expression on his face. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Gale?"

He said nothing; I am reminded on his silent mother at the reaping. Instead he got up and grabbed his bag, not bothering to change clothes. I followed him out.

Later on we arrived at the same place Peeta and I spent the days before the games. Once on the twelfth floor Emily runs off to the bathroom and I hover by the door, she is being violently sick. When she comes out she is even paler than before. I take her to her room; she doesn't need anything so I leave her to shower and change. Peeta is in my way when I try to enter my room.

"I need to talk to you." His request didn't shock me, I nodded and he came with me into my room. I shut the door and turn to face him – our bodies extremely close. Just the sound of his and my breathing can be heard. He didn't move and when I tried to walk round him he pushed me back against the door – not violently but still I didn't expect it.

"Peeta-" his lips end up on the base of my neck and I place my hands firmly on his chest forcing him away.

"Don't..."

"Katniss, I'm tired of playing games. I want you and only you. Can't you see that?"

"I know, but that's not what I want."

"You mean you don't want me?"

"Peeta, look we don't need to do this now-"

"I thought being back here and with everything-" I knew he meant Gale "Maybe you'd rethink things and realise you love me too." I didn't agree, neither did I deny his assumptions.

"Look, we're here because we have a job to do – I need to keep focus and you should too." I left it at that and stormed out into the corridor. Peeta didn't dare follow me. I went to find Gale who was again sitting in his room. Emily also materialised and I called the first formal meeting to discuss tactics. I needed the night to think of what I was going to do, so there was something which needed to be sorted first.

"Okay, firstly I give you both my word that we will train you and teach you everything we know." I was interrupted after the first breath.

"Shouldn't we wait for Peeta?"

"He'll join us when he's ready" I told Gale.

"Right, you both know how we won last year, but I don't think that's the right path to take this time, so do you want to go in as a team or individually, bear in mind the rules were only changed because we made the audience believe we were in love?" Emily glanced at Gale's hard face.

"Individually is fine – sorry Emily, but I don't think it's a good idea. Most tributes go it alone." She looked even more terrified. I remember feeling like that; I didn't want to tell her it gets better, because it doesn't. From here on it only gets worse. A lot worse.

"Fine with me, but do you want to train together? You'll both know each other's strengths and weaknesses then-" Gale cut me off.

"Again, I don't think that's what is best."

"Well, then we'll half each training day and you can learn different things from each of us, it'll give you more skills anyway." I was beginning to think about what Peeta had to offer them when Gale spoke up again.

"No. I don't want to be taught by you. Emily can learn enough from you and Peeta will be able to teach me the things I need to know." I was gobsmacked. He was treating me like someone he hated. Not disliked but really detested.

"If that's all, I'll be going." He left without my response.

Dinner that evening was a sordid event. The food was good though – I had missed someone preparing my meals, it was quite a luxury. The avoxes were dishing out more food – keeping our plates full. The red haired girl was not here. I hadn't thought about her in a while...

Gale disappeared after his final mouthful and on the way out exchanged a strange glance with Peeta. Cinna looked confused but nobody else noticed. This was how it was going to continue. I really was alone and the worst thing was that I was the one who pushed them away; Peeta – physically, Gale – mentally, Cinna – emotionally. Emily was too engrossed in her impending doom and I don't blame her. All I had to do was keep them alive, but I didn't realise how hard that was going to be if none of them would even talk to me.

**Author's Note**

**I promised another chapter and here it is, let me know what you think! :-) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins.**

Today is the opening ceremony. I spoke to Peeta early this morning. He seemed unsurprised by Gale's decision. Emily was practically forced out of bed by Cinna, so that was one less thing for me to worry about. I let him decide what to do with the two of them.

"I see dark and mysterious," he moved around them – pausing inches away from Gale's uncomfortable face.

"Perhaps not a complete contrast from last year…" he dithered for a bit and then clasped his hands together with an audible snap.

"I've got it!" Cinna exclaimed. The tributes were taken away again.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Peeta had left me to deal with this - the opening ceremony with Cinna and then he said he'd prepare them for the interviews in a few days time with the aid of Mal.

"Well…not matching costumes this year – something glittery for the little girl, but definitely not sequins. I'm thinking silver, mirrors or-" he placed a well manicured finger on his chin; deep in thought he hummed to himself. Great, I thought to myself, she's going to look like she's just rolled out of a 70s disco.

"Diamonds!" I was deafened by Cinna's shout. Even better, she'll look like a cheap, knock-off necklace.

At least Cinna was starting to get the right idea though; district 12, coal, made into diamonds. Not pearls like Effie had thought. God she was a barmy woman. Completely eccentric. I miss her in a very weird way.

"Don't you want to know about Gale's costume?"

"Go on then."

"Red."

"Red what?" I questioned rather rudely.

"Red everything!" he was too excited for his own good.

"Trousers – maybe flares-" this disco theme was getting out of hand…

"Shoes, top, hair and face paint – give him gloves too. Lipstick – but" I knew there was more "but smoky black eyes, charcoal – smouldering; in thick black circles. It's perfect!" I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at his hysteric behaviour.

"Red, scarlet, blood, danger, warning, crimson – but also fire…" he lingered on that word as though it had a significant connection to me.

"And love, last year's ultimate theme." I was ready to let go and laugh; laugh until I felt sick and dizzy and someone had to pick me up off of the floor – but I didn't. If I was serious enough and went along with it Gale would look ridiculous and would hate it! Then when he was so helpless, he'd want _my_ help to protect him from Cinna.

"Interesting…why black?"

"Darkness."

"You're right – it is perfect." I left it at that and returned to the living room. Nobody disturbed me and I disturbed no-one. Mal had been quiet. Her presence was unnoticeable. She said nothing. Did nothing. So far she'd been pretty much useless. Mal had been there watching Cinna's outbursts and fashion light bulbs flickering above his head, whilst he rambled on about materials and shades of black, however she had not even smiled at his performance.

Mal did not come to lunch that afternoon. Not one person questioned or commented on her absence. Peeta ignored me. Gale shot a few emotionless looks in my direction and Emily just swallowed a small amount of her meal – concluding by gulping practically gallons of water down and giving herself hiccups. Silly girl. No. She was just a girl. It wasn't her fault she'd been thrown in at the deep end and was preparing to fight for her life. Of course she was nervous. I'd have been worried if she weren't.

"Showtime!" Cinna belted out to everyone the next day after a silent day of everyone avoiding each other and another sleepless night for me. I wanted Peeta's warmth back, like in the games when he had held me so close...I had been able to sleep in the most impossible conditions; beacuse of him...

Unfortunately Cinna had stuck me in a long, wrap-around, silky piece of material – claiming it to be a sophisticated dress. I was not so sure. This was the only time I'd get to see the tributes before they were presented in front of the Capitol. They were together, however, keeping a large distance apart. Blinding light hit Emily and she stood rigidly in a long costume – just above her feet started a stiff black base – structured to stand out from her legs. Textured and rough, it looked uncomfortable, but my eyes were drawn to the rest of it. Further up it became paler and more flexible, started showing speckled shining shards of what looked like glass – but I realised they were supposed to be diamonds. Or at least were supposed to represent diamonds. From her waist they became more frequent and larger, until the whole of her shoulders were encrusted with expensive looking stones. Around her eyes were miniature gems, glued to her eyelashes and in lines from the corner of her eyes making her eyes sparkle. She looked freakishly beautiful. Then my gaze struck Gale.

Cinna's idea sounded stupid. Gale should have looked like he'd fallen in a tub of tomato ketchup – in comparison he had never been more…dashing. It was the first and only thing I thought would come close to describing him. My eyes reconnected to my brain. Gale is handsome although dangerous. He has the look of a fighter, but the build of a survivor. His eyes said 'run' but his body was so inviting. Although they were a pair, I felt I was more suited to be at Gale's side than Emily did – but I had never been so glad I was in my shoes – not hers. Why I stood for this unknown child, I will never understand further than assuming it was an irrational thought; followed by an impulsive reaction. Idiotically, I had even fooled myself that Gale meant more to me than my own life. More even more than Prim's life. I had volunteered for her - having nothing to expect, yet I stood for Emily knowing full well that I had struck gold with surviving once. I thought I wanted to be with Gale, even when I knew what that entailed.

Peeta joined me and after staring at the stunning show Cinna was preparing, he took my arm briefly in an affectionate moment of forgetfulness. Embarrassed he dropped it as if he'd been burnt. By fire girl. And it stung. Hard to imagine he'd once cared the way he did. We left for the stand and felt and well as heard the audience's anticipation as the first tributes were released from their cage.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for all of your reviews – hopefully a few questions were answered – if not they might be in the next chapter! A little task I have for you first though; as I am in need of ideas and suggestions, please if anyone can think of any names – good or bad, weird and wonderful – for the tributes. Please I need help badly! Even your own name if you're stuck for ideas too. I will aim to include all of them in the story and will list you as the contributor, so please send me some ideas in a review or PM – if you're really feeling imaginative some thoughts for strengths/weaknesses would also be appreciated! Thanks for reading and for sticking with this! I will update as soon as I can :-)****(coolbeaniostwilightrules7) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins.**

Completely elated, I swam out of the elevator on the twelfth floor. Gale, Peeta and the others followed, but I lead the way. We were all thrilled with how the ceremony went. Twenty-four well dressed tributes in elaborate costumes and make-up were paraded around the stadium for entertainment. Mentally, I took notes and stored them in my memory – in preparation for the tests ahead.

Training began tomorrow and I needed to be fully alert; so I went to bed early in order to be the best mentor I could be. The picture of Gale as he was presented to the capitol was etched in permanent ink in my mind. Save the best for last was an understatement in this case…

District 1's tributes; Ray and Christina put in an effort at least and each had been carefully painted with intricate patterns – it must have taken hours. They wore simple gowns – both looked incredible. District 12's representatives; Jacob and Stephanie, I recall, were dressed in contrasting shades of gold. His dirty blonde hair fell across the material clashing against the vibrant metallic colour. He was muscular with strong arms and a firm chest, but his smile was soft and genuine. The girl however had brown curls which hung loosely framing her face beautifully – it looked quite natural, maybe that's they idea they were going for, simple and ordinary appearance so that their talents would stand out like neon lights. Both looked only about fifteen or sixteen. Gale would almost surely be the eldest.

Another pair that stood out, was the two from district 5; Maddie and Jack – who had been painted with greens and browns as a sort of camouflage, I'm assuming. Maddie, however, wore a blue flowing dress, which looked strangely like water running off her body – I have no idea how, but I think it might have been real liquid, somehow… Jack was in a uniform, with a smart hat and a jacket decorated with badges and pins of all sorts. As for the rest of the tributes, they were dressed in various fineries, probably from their districts in representation, but none that stood out in my eyes, which were clouded by the image of him.

As I remembered the day's events, I thought of him alone in his room – I wanted to confront him, I needed to know why he was being so cold towards me. My head filled with all the things I wanted to say - but couldn't. I soon fell asleep, exhausted, where even my dreams were drowned by Gale.

Annoyingly I was awoken at 5am by a deafening hammering on my door.

"Rise and shine!" a cheery voice sounded. Cinna. I yawned and stretched and slid out of bed, composing myself before my feet landed with a thud on the floor. I withdrew them quickly – it was freezing. I found some socks and pulled them on and wandered out in search of breakfast.

After an early start – for everyone I was pleased to see, not just myself (Peeta did not look impressed) – we began training… Once joining the few tributes and mentors in the training area, Peeta glanced at me and said;

"You go with Emily, I'll help Gale," as if Gale would need Peeta's help of all people! I shrugged complacently and faced away from him. Others began to arrive, and the hall we were in became busy. I asked Emily what she would like to do first; she is more likely to be good at something she enjoys. Naturally, without giving it a second thought, she went towards the knot tying. Emily got the hang of it quite quickly and we moved on to climbing. As she is light, Emily had no trouble pulling her own weight up the rope and swinging across to the wall, the instructor told her that her technique was good. This gave her a confidence boost she was in need of, my encouraging her wasn't working at the moment. The small framed girl clambering up to the top triggered a flashback of Rue, nimbly darting up to perch in the high branches of a tree – I shook it away. I needed to concentrate on the here and now.

Overall I was happy with her physical performance, but mentally – I still couldn't feel that she was ready; then again no-one was really _ready _for a challenge like this… Whenever Emily seemed to be occupied with learning a new skill, I had sneaked a peek at Gale. Of course he was doing magnificently, but I couldn't help think he should try holding something back…At the end of the day I realised he had not even stepped near the real weapons, the spear throwing, knives or the bow and arrow. Whether this was Peeta's suggestion or Gale's personal choice, I was relieved to find he would still have a talent up his sleeve when the games began.

Vivian called Peeta and I to her that evening, when the shattered pair of trainees fell into bed, bordering on unconsciousness.

"How are they performing? Do you think they'll be ready for Saturday?" She stared at us; I waited for Peeta to speak first and he watched for my reply.

"Fine, Gale is doing well, his strength should get him some sponsors – he looks like a fighter so maybe…" Peeta looked back down at his feet.

"And Emma?"

"It's Emily not Emma – don't you even know their names?" I asked incredulously. She was either too embarrassed to answer, or she felt too superior to correct her mistake – I was pretty sure it was the latter.

"_Emily_ is going to be okay; luckily she doesn't need to rely on _you_ for the survival element." I snarled. Probably not a smart move, but the anger started to bubble inside me and the hatred against the capitol was burning my body from underneath my skin. A warning look from Peeta hit something and I breathed out heavily and turned in for the night.

I did not see Vivian the next day or on the final training day before the private sessions with the Gamemakers. The second day had been a huge success, until the tributes went to lunch; out of the corner of my eye, I saw the tall boy from district 5 – Jack. He sat next to Gale and immediately indulged in conversation…

"Hi, Jack by the way, you made quite an impression at the opening ceremony," he took a sip of his drink and waited for Gale's response. He looked mortified.

"What do you want?"

"I, just wanted to tell you…well you see the careers over there, I should warn you they're planning an attack from the start – I thought it would be unfair if you didn't know." He looked hurt that Gale had snapped at him.

"Right, thanks." Jack got up to leave.

"Wait! You can stay, if you want" Gale mumbled and the boy sat back down.

"I'm Gale by the way." I watched Gale's feeble attempt at a smile – one that was not even close to the one he used to give me. They sat together and talked – it was the most I'd heard Gale's voice in the past week, it felt more normal, hearing him even if he wasn't speaking to me. I was worried at first, with someone approaching Gale, but he seemed…lonely. Besides, it wasn't my call.

On the final day of training, I noticed Gale picking up one of the spears in the gym; the instructor was guiding him and giving him lots of commands. He threw it. I held my breath. It bounced off the wall, making a loud clatter so that everyone heard. Heads turned, then twisted back to their activities cramming in as much practise as time would allow. Gale blushed until his ears turned scarlet and he tried again – badly. What was he doing? Had he forgotten to use a spear? No. He was playing a game. Everyone was thinking about how to hit on the other's weak points. There was no-one else with any skill when it came to the spear, as far as I knew. This meant, if Gale's luck were with him on the first day and there was a weapon that no-one could use, it wouldn't be first to go. Not one person would suspect Gale. Again I was pleased that he was thinking ahead – if that's what this was. Emily was trying to pick up the art of hunting for the right berries and plants – she kept going for the poisonous ones, much to my disappointment. I should be able to teach her this at least – it was what I was most known for. Eventually lunch came around and I again watched the tributes in the hall. I felt too sick to eat – I'm surprised Gale and Emily were able to, although my session a year ago had made me feel worse afterwards rather than before. What was I thinking? Well whatever I did worked, I was lucky I guess. Jack did not join Gale again, but I watched him shyly approach the tributes from district 4; I caught their names, Gabriel and Trisha. They both appeared to be outcasts, none of the other tributes had even looked at them, they were average. Not a threat, neither someone you wanted to team up with. Jack joined their table today.

I waited nervously on the twelfth floor for them to return. Emily came back first and burst into tears. Vivian had showed her face at this point and she looked frustrated. Cinna and Mal both exchanged glances; however Cinna's seemed to be more sympathetic. Peeta did look worried, but he tried to conceal it. I moved forward and cradled her in my arms, she was alone, an instinct told me to hug her, she reminded me so much of Rue and then of Prim. It was good to finally have a purpose here. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I made a huge jump and I swear one of them smiled." I sighed in relief. It had been too much for her. Just Gale now…

We waited and waited; Emily calmed down and sat next to me on the settee. Vivian paced the room. Cinna ran his fingers repeatedly through his hair. Mal just stood there. He swung through the door nearly squashing Vivian, much to my pleasure. Peeta was now rubbing his hands together frantically as if he were trying to keep them warm even in the scorching heat. Gale just stared at me, was he expecting something? He looked at Peeta and nodded. Peeta grinned and the tension in the air broke. I still felt like I was standing outside a circle and nobody was going to let me in.

At lunch the following day we had to be patient for the scores, Gale's appetite returned with a vengeance and he ate the amount you might expect a blue whale to swallow for breakfast. It would have made me laugh and make jokes about his fitting through doorways – but not now. We watched the television as numbers began being called out; a couple of sixes, a few nines, the boy Jack got a ten, I started to wonder if he had a game plan. There are higher marks than last year as I recall. A four for the girl from district seven. An eight, another seven, a couple of fives and more sixes. Eventually; Emily, I waited with baited breath, a seven. She seemed happy, I gave her a hug and she held me tight whispering in my ear.

"Will I get sponsors Katniss?"

"That's a great score and your interview will blow everyone away," she accepted this answer as a yes, although I didn't have to promise anything.

Gale.

Eleven. If I hadn't lost my voice at that point, I'd have screamed and thrown my arms round Gale. However my mouth was dry and my friend no longer needed me, or wanted me. His score was good, good enough to get noticed. Good enough to win hearts across the capitol. Good enough for him to be able to survive?

Preparations for the interviews began straight away, but Peeta and I had no part in this as Vivian wanted to coach the tributes and Cinna and Mal had the appearance element under control, so we were free to roam the capitol. I didn't stray far from our building and ended up on a bench right outside. I watched the world go by. The sky was a perfect pink as the day drew to a close. It was humid and the air smelt of the wild flowers just around the edges of district 11 – past the borders of course. My thoughts wandered to Peeta and this time last year. The last time that our relationship had been nothing more than friends. He was the bread boy, with a kind heart. Prim had been at home worrying like crazy with my mother. Gale, poor Gale had been alone, he had hunted by himself, despite the danger and fed my family. Now he was alone again, but this time I had not been the one to leave. The sparkle in his eye was non-existent and the glint of hope when he smiled with his teeth had disappeared.

A figure came out of the building, checked their watch, checked who was around the scurried off around the corner. This was strange. Yet, in the capitol, who's to say this wasn't a regular occurrence. I decided to call it a day and headed off back to my room.

I was not disturbed until late morning, when Vivian came to tell me that we were all going over to another building where the interviews were to take place. I hurriedly pulled on some clothes and didn't bother eating – there would be time for that later. After a few hours, when hair and make-up had been perfected and beautiful dresses were straightened, suits were brushed off; the interviews were ready to begin.

"Emily, just do everything Cinna, Mal and Vivian told you, okay? Be yourself and don't be nervous." She nodded and gave me a twirl. The baby pink gown on her spun and the frills splayed out – she looked lovely as I had expected. She was lead away and I did not get a glimpse at Gale. Peeta and I were seated in front of the stage. The tributes were lined up along the platform. I spotted Gale straight away; I would have even if my eyes hadn't been searching for him. He looked gorgeous, again. I must remember to thank Cinna for doing such an excellent job. His suit jacket was well fitted in a shade of coal black, the scarlet red contrasted sharply and he looked older. This made him look like a man sitting amongst mere children. Emily appeared even more petite next to him – this was endearing though, so sponsors were bound to roll in – I hoped. Caesar Flickerman stepped out and made an introduction, then leapt in with the first interview. Tactics were clear. Some went for sweet and cute, a few braved confident and cocky, the pair from district four played on shy and innocent. The boy Jack was showing a sickly sweet smile and answering everything perfectly. When it was Gale's turn my ears pricked and my eyes were trained on his face.

"So how do feel about having to take over from last year's dynamic duo?"

"Well, it's challenging. I think this year's competitors are the toughest looking yet – I mean just look at the scores form the private sessions!" he feigned a laugh, which soon broke out into a smile. I wasn't sure if he was avoiding talking about Peeta and I, if it were another tactic or if the thought didn't even cross his mind, but he definitely seemed to swerve around that topic.

"Yes, I agree, take your score for example – an eleven! That's a marvellous number, well done." Gale blushed a little, but with the amount of make-up that had pasted him with – you couldn't tell, but I knew him well enough that the image of his crimson cheeks was flashing in my mind.

"Since the rules were changed this year, you're the oldest tribute the games have ever seen, tell me, what's it like being one of the eldest?"

"Its fine, I mean I don't think it gives me an advantage in any way, so it's not any different really." I couldn't believe how genuine he was being, it made me glad that he was being so perfect that the capitol had to fall in love with him as I had…

A few more questions were asked about the reaping, he talked so lovingly about his family and siblings, that the audience were 'ahhhhing' in all the right places – he had them hooked. I thought it was over, but Caesar asked a last question;

"Finally Gale, how do you feel about Katniss volunteering when your name had been selected at the reaping?" You could tell that he had been itching to ask this question. Even I leaned forward to hear his response, Vivian looked very worried. In a second he could blow all his chances.

"I was surprised at first; Katniss has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, apart from my family, she is the most important thing to me. I couldn't believe she was willing to put her life at risk again – it's not what I would've wanted for her. I was relieved when she was told she could not compete, I don't know what I've done if…" Gale's voice faded out. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid it would jump out of my chest. Last year Peeta, this year Gale. Peeta's fists were balled at his sides and he was stiff. I couldn't look at him – Gale's searching eyes had found mine and he looked at me properly for what seemed like forever, but it wasn't long enough and he turned away. The audience had spun in their seats to face me and cameramen started zooming in on my expression. Caesar grinned and then thanked Gale, moving on to Emily. Emily's interview was short. She didn't like having the cameras pressed in her face – although to be honest they were still on Gale and I. Mumbling things like how she was scared and at the same time excited, she survived her interview – although I don't think she really felt that way at all, probably Vivian's interception. The final two tributes had been best friends for years too, the way they looked at each other and the fact that they were holding hands with interlocked fingers told me more than their answers. That could've been Gale and I, my stomach sank. They couldn't do the same as last year and allow two winners – it caused too many problems, such as our suicide contemplation. This could only end badly. Gratefully, I stood and followed the stream of people out of the seats and back through the door we had come in, Peeta trailed behind me.

We were driven back to the building we were staying in, Peeta was sulking. Obviously I knew the reason why and I was tired of his behaviour towards me. I ignored him as he ignored me and we went back to the place I had called home for the past week. Vivian did not come back with us and neither did Mal, I congratulated Cinna on an excellent job as I had promised myself. Then I retreated to my room – to think.

I remembered the time I had spent with him, all of the hunting trips, the ventures into town to trade our prey, the times at school when he would pass me in the corridors and he would grin and wink at me. I thought of the times I spent in his arms, he would never pass up a chance to hug me to him – not that I declined. He was my rock; he was there fore me no matter what. He took care of my family when I was in the games. When he met me from the train, after I had been reunited with mother and Prim, he grabbed me in an iron grip, squashing the air out of my lungs – Peeta glared at him but he didn't stop. He held me as if he'd never let me go and I could have sworn he was holding back tears. I had them squeezed out of me and the salt water dripped onto his shirt, but he didn't mind. He was my best friend, he was everything to me. I had been lost the last week without him. He was my Gale.

Now I was sitting in my room, in the darkness, with soaked sleeves, still rubbing my sore eyes. The whole floor was silent, it must be late and everyone's probably asleep. I found my watch, the one I'd been given, it read only 11pm. I swallowed hard and stepped outside deciding where to go the second my door closed behind me.

As I opened the door to the roof, I found him there, leaning over the edge and staring into oblivion.

"Gale?" I whispered even though no-one could hear us.

"Catnip," it was wonderful hearing this from him again. I went to his side automatically and bend over to look down at the street below. We stood in silence until he broke it, pulling my arm round so I could look into his warm eyes.

"Katniss, I meant what I said earlier; you mean the world to me. And more." He concluded. I dropped my arm from his grasp and watched him watch me.

"Then why have you been like this, so cold towards me? I just want to know, that's all." I didn't expect his reaction or his reply, but when the hunger games were apart of both our lives now, I shouldn't be surprised about anything anymore.

"I know why you really volunteered." Gale's angry glare hurt. There was no hint of friendship in his face and stern expression.

"I don't understand," I muttered intro the cool night air.

"Katniss, I thought better of you, I didn't think you were the sort to be like that, but I was wrong."

"Gale, explain what you're on about because I really have no idea."

"You know what I'm talking about, so don't you give me that. I'm sick of you playing games Kat, I'm sick of your lies." His words pierced my skin and bore into my chest like knives – I hadn't done anything wrong, had I?

"What lies?" I strained my voice, hoping that this would get through to him.

"He told me, after you saw me before we got on the train; he explained why you stood for Emily." I waited for him to continue, after a long pause, he did.

"How you couldn't stand the thought of being out of the limelight and having me take your place. I know I'm inferior to you, but I never saw it as a problem, we were both alone. You've got your money; your house, your 'new friends'. A new life. That I'm not apart of – I understand that now. You couldn't bear the thought of me being the centre of attention, having girls want me the way you never did."

"What?" I had to stop him there.

"Who said anything about me wanting all the attention, I don't want any of it – I never did, I never will. I didn't ask to be rich and well known, I want everything to be like it was before any of this," I flicked an arm out to gesture towards to rest of the town before us, anger flooding through me again "I don't want you in the games, that's true, but because I don't want to watch you get hurt or killed! I don't think I could take it Gale. I _need_ you." He stared at me; a trickle of the old Gale appeared in his eyes.

"And who said anything about me not wanting you like that." His hand came up to hug me, then he thought twice of it, letting his arm fall to his side.

"Peeta." He said simply.

"Peeta told me all of this – he said you never really cared about me at all. I didn't believe it. Yet he kept trying to tell me – I thought I was being stupid if I ignored his advice, he made it seem like it could be possible. The more I thought about it, the more I accepted it as fact."

"You were being stupid – how could you let the last few years of 'you and me against the world' mean nothing at the click of _his_ fingers. Gale, he was jealous, you should have seen that!"  
"Well, I thought maybe, you only wanted him. I thought that's what you'd prefer…" He looked embarrassed at his naivety. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Never – it was all for the games, or at least my part in the sham of a relationship was. Gale-" that's when my emotions overtook my whole body. Tears streamed down my face again. Gale's arm wrapped around my waist and I moved into him, although not much effort was needed on my part as he pulled me close to his chest. The cold did not affect me any more as there was not an inch of space between our bodies. This was closer than I had ever been to him before – but it is nice. Better than nice – it is wonderful, breathtaking, overwhelming. Just me and Gale. Gale and I. He lifted my hair off my face and pressed a kiss against my cheek just as I moved my head and our lips collided. He leant back and gauged my smile before bending his face to mine, this time pressing his lips firmly to mine, which parted slightly allowing him to let his tongue dart into my mouth. I completely forgot to breathe and ended up gasping, he gave a soft laugh and my Gale was back.

"I'm sorry Katniss."

"Me too, let's try to forget it. There isn't much time left." This fact voiced aloud brought reality back – I couldn't bear to think about it any longer.

"Sure, I think I'd prefer you as my mentor anyway, Peeta's a bit-" but I never found out what Peeta was as the door to the roof was flung open and Vivian ran out in hysterics.

"There you are! Everyone thought you'd gone missing, what were you doing up here anyway? Wait, no time for that, we have to go." She waited impatiently. Gale reluctantly let me go and we gave her a puzzled expression.

"Now!" We followed her back to the living room, but she didn't stop.

"What's going on?" the question escaped from my mouth.

"The capitol has moved the date forward. The games start – tonight." Gale went sheet white and gripped my hand for support. There was too much more he needed to know, did he remember how to use a bow? What about berries…did he have a plan? There was too much to prepare for and no time left. Our last grain of sand had fallen in the glass and now it was about to begin – depending on which side you looked at it from…

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for not posting this sooner, there were a few things that just weren't right, it took a while to fix, anyway its an extra long chapter to make up for it (Nearly 4,700 words! This is the longest chapter I've written for anything) :-) **

**Another thank you to everyone who reads, favourites, subscribes and reviews this story – I love you all! Thank you especially to angeleyes, yours had to be one of the nicest reviews I have ever received, so thank you so much, it made my day :-) Thanks to ski, stephanie and Jack too for such lovely reviews, I was unable to reply, because they were anonymous. **

**A HUGE thank you to Liana111 for reading and reviewing every chapter and for the help with names/characters, I've included a couple, but will mention them all throughout the story (**Kathryne, Dan, Shilo, Maddie, Renee, Micheal, Ryan, Zeena, Amanda, Gabriel, Trisha and Shawn were all Liana111's ideas)** Thanks also to hungergames51 for the character idea of Jack, this was a great help :-) **

**I'm thrilled that people are enjoying this and I love hearing from you, whether you liked it or not – if you didn't, please let me know why. Thanks again and keep reading (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins.**

Peeta came out of his room, half-dressed, trying to pull on a shirt. He paused and stared at my hand; at first I couldn't understand what had caught his attention. Well, until I felt a cold sweat and a fast beat pulsating against my skin – Gale had taken my hand in his. It felt so natural, like his hand was _meant _to be in mine, that I hadn't noticed beforehand. Emily was standing, not sitting or pacing or curled in a ball crying, she was near the doorway – ready to go. I could not believe it. What a night…

I was told to ride in the car with Peeta, Mal and Cinna, whilst Gale and Emily went with Vivian. I wouldn't allow these travel arrangements and as we were in a hurry, I was given my demands – after an outburst of nervous tension (a few select words). Into a car, Peeta and I slid onto a seat facing district twelve's tributes. Emily was silent and gazed out the window whilst I spoke – trying to keep my voice sounding eloquent and calm – I don't think it worked as I couldn't swallow and my mouth became drier by the second. I thought I'd have more time, I needed more time. I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet – but would I ever be?

"Make sure hang around at the start – run, as fast as you can and as far away as you can get. Look for a water source and shelter, but preferably not near the Cornucopia." Gale drank it all in. I don't even think Emily was listening.

"Find something to use as a weapon – either for protection or to help you hunt," in my mind scenes that I'd promised myself I'd forget were playing like a stuck movie in my head. They kept repeating on a continuous loop. Hastily I picked out key details, but truth be told I didn't know what was important and only my warped interpretation of how to get through the hunger games was giving them some idea of how to survive – but this time the circumstances were completely different. Peeta protected me, which kept us both safe. Gale's alone. Emily's alone. I'm alone.

"Berries, plants – look for them," I spluttered, Peeta was racking his brain too, but had yet to come up with anything at all. Now I was stating to worry – really panic.

"Keep looking to the sky for the anthem at night, because then you can keep a track of…" the word choked in my throat "deaths." Emily distinctly shuddered. At least now I knew she wasn't blanking me.

"We'll get you sponsors and send you anything you need – I promise." I guess I made that vow for Peeta; I couldn't care less if he kept it or not. Something made me responsible, for both of them. Great. It was probably the 'motherly instinct' my own mother warned me would come as I grew older. The car was slowing. Sweat ran down the sides of my face. I reached for Emily and pulled her into a forced hug.

"Good luck and take care." I couldn't think of any last words – but I prayed they would not be the 'last' in any way.

"Don't' trust anyone no matter what." She nodded bravely and took a few cautious steps into the awaiting arms, ready to take her away. I blinked at Peeta – I think that had to be the best advice anyone could have given. Although I despised him for ruining what could well be my last week with Gale; I knew I'd never be able to thank him enough for the one thing that could keep them both alive.

"Gale," I couldn't cry or smile or project the anger I felt onto my face, I am emotionless as I say the words I mean from the bottom of my heart – the only thing I could say that would be heard in my throat as a lump stopped me from even breathing properly.

"Don't die."

His hand shook Peeta's and then mine. Tightly. In it was a scrunched envelope – I felt the dry paper contrasting with his moist skin. Gale leant in and whispered,

"If ever something…bad happens and you need-" the sound of his voice ceased as he was dragged away before my eyes. In my hand, the envelope crinkled as I squeezed my fists and stood helplessly. When I unravelled it there was no blue or black scrawl across it anywhere. Was it for me? Or his family? Or someone…else? I'd been with him all evening – this can only mean he'd been carrying it around with him. Why did he say that? If anything bad happened what I'd need would be him. Gale.

They, Emily and Gale, were injected with trackers which is why they had to be taken away so fast – I remembered this part of my games last year, I thought it was bad then, if I'd only known how much worse it could get I would've welcomed a ridiculously long, sharp needle pushing into my arm. Peeta and I were put in a large, busy room with all the other mentors. Expertly prepared, irritatingly calm and generally solemn people, who'd been here and done this a dozen times or more. Some more, some less – but we were the only new ones and by the looks of things; nearly the youngest. The list of rules were stated, most mentors yawned during this. One of the Gamemakers directed us to a pair of screens with a large '12' above them. On the side were headphones. This was where we watched. For what felt like the first time in a while I looked Peeta straight in the face – his eyes were red and he appears tired. I could not be annoyed at this moment.

"I can't do this" Peeta sweet breath tickles my cheek as he whispers this – but I do not laugh. Nothing is funny anymore and I doubt it will ever be again. Not in the same way. I shook my head in response; either in disbelief, disappointment or just to show him that I don't accept his statement (I'm not sure). The two men in front of us, also behind two screens, told us to put our headphones on – we did so. Dark screens flickered to life, camera views of Gale and on the screen directly in front of Peeta, Emily. A view of Gale's face was caught on camera. Fear. That's the only real emotion I could tell from Gale's face.

Then I thought of something. Bolting upright to a standing position so fast that I knocked the headphones off my ears, which then hit the floor with a bang, I went deadly cold. No-one looked up and I realised this was because they were engrossed with their tributes' on camera. Peeta took his off briefly to see what I was making a fuss of.

"Nobody told them to not step off the circle!" I swallowed. Hard. It felt like my whole neck was collapsing in on itself. What a stupid thing? All the 'survival advice' and we forgot to tell them how to live through the first sixty seconds. Trying to convince myself otherwise, I shook the image out of my head – the one from a few years ago, with the girl who moved too soon. I knew the power of the explosives as they were used last year _in _the games. It wasn't just a little bang. I shook my head back and forth muttering to myself.

"No, I must have mentioned it. Did you?" I didn't give him time to answer.

"Someone must have, right? They should know. Isn't it the same every year, do you think Emily's seen the games? That's a stupid question, of course she has-" Peeta's hands slamming down on my shoulders stopped me in my tracks. He twisted me round to the television picture.

The games had started.

Emily was sprinting forward with so much force I though she'd topple over and land headfirst. She was checking a bag and slipping it onto her shoulder – it only contained a flask though. So much for our guidance. She nodded to the cameras, to us and to herself, setting off again. I breathed an unheard sigh of relief at the sight of Gale running, throwing him body in one direction and not appearing to breathe. He was okay, for now, I'd be able to help him from here on in. I settled back into my seat, purposely putting myself in an awkward position, almost to make up for Gale's suffering by causing my own. Sliding the headphones back on, a tiny tear trickled out the corner of my eyes. I needed to stay focused; I didn't even know what kind of arena they were in…

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for everyone who's been reading, reviewing, subscribing and adding this and me to their favourites – I am ever grateful! And thanks to Stephanie for the review! I will try and update soon, sorry this one was posted a bit later than planned (I've been quite busy with school work – it just gets in the way really lol). Thanks for reading this chapter – let me know what you think…**

**Bye for now :) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A desert scene, blanketed in darkness. No light. Just glints of eyes and a flash of white teeth occasionally – although I couldn't even see those well. The camera view then changed to some sort of night vision and I could see Gale, still moving. Gale ran, mostly forwards, but after a while he veered off to the left, intentionally or not I wasn't sure. With speed and agility he leaped over rocks and odd trees, which had fallen and lay in misshapen sprawls on the ground. However these were few and I noticed that there didn't seem to be a bit of cover anywhere. A stone was catapulted at him from somewhere I couldn't see – it missed. Luckily. I wished I could see what the other tributes were doing, especially as I suspected whoever threw the stone was a danger to my tributes and I would need to know who that was. As if as genie had been there to grant my wish, Peeta tapped me and pointed forward. An oversized wall-length screen flashed with what I guessed were the scenes and clips which the public saw.

"Damn" I muttered, again for my benefit as no-one would hear my voice. My attention is drawn to a splatter of blood on the main screen and one of the men facing us but down the row nearer the door stood up and began banging his fists on the table in anger, the other buried his face in his hands. At least one death; I assumed. Others in the room looked smug, some horrified; others, nervous – I presumed reflecting their tributes' emotional state. My heart was racing – Peeta's hands were shaking in his lap. Out of pure terror, I grabbed his hand and squeezed hard, he returned this. My gaze never deviated from the image in front of me, yet I allowed my view to flitter between our screens of Emily and Gale and the main one. Gale's breathing was getting heavier – he was tiring quickly.

'_Don't stop Gale' _I thought, _'Keep going.'_ He did. However, it cost him; my stomach did summersaults as the sound of his pain filled my ear drums when he fell on a twisted root, his palms slammed hard onto the rocky, sandy surface. In mere seconds though he was up again. Only this time he was limping, but still putting distance between himself and the Cornucopia. I hoped he'd remember that if there are roots that must mean there was vegetation nearby and then maybe water, but I doubted he even saw what had caused his stumble.

Sparing a second to look at the main screen – another body hit the ground – how he died I'm not sure, but from the way has body was crumpled I knew he was dead. Twenty-two (at most) alive competitors. The battle had well and truly begun.

As cameras swooped across the arena, I could work out how far and in exactly which direction Gale had first run, then limped in. From the centre he'd headed north-west, had changed course slightly, and was generally going west from there.

Counting the tributes by scanning the pictures that were sporadically appearing on-screen, I estimated that there were maybe nineteen left, five lives gone in roughly twenty minutes. There were two going east, well away from Gale – I thought these might be district 11's Jacob and Stephanie, these two stood out for some reason…

A girl with short red hair was closest to the Cornucopia – I remembered fox face at the sight of her, but she didn't seem sly in the slightest, if anything she looked possessed. Blood was on her clothes and spread, drying quickly on her fingers. Along the screen rolled her name and district; Renee, 3. The strong feeling that she'd been responsible for at least one death clouded my judgement of her – she grabbed a few items and dashed off. Helicopters started coming down now, four in succession taking away those who had been unfortunate in their first few moments. Three girls and a boy. However there was still a body – an injured girl. She rolled onto her back, her jet black curls covered her face, each hair was stuck to her pasty white skin with a congealing scarlet liquid. She must have been hit with one of the stones which had been fired at unsuspecting victims. Her eyes flickered open and she heaved herself up, rather bravely I thought. Again her name appeared beneath the live footage – Zeena, 6. She was clearly disorientated but still alive.

As I was beginning to become intrigued by this strong character, the image swapped to one of a petite boy leaping at another male tribute, like a lion pouncing. As he had come from behind there'd been no warning as far as I could tell. Ray from district 1 was on his back, holding a jagged knife, the older boy spun around to try and knock Ray off his back – failing in his attempt. I could not watch this brutal attack, even though I'd seen it all live last year, _I'd been in there._ Hell, I'd been the cause of some people's pain and suffering. This, I wouldn't allow myself to see and I shielded my eyes. Peeta flinched; he became motionless, but patted my hand to inform me it was over. Five down for sure. Now the camera zoomed out for another aerial view, light was beginning to appear over the horizon and enabling me to see clearly where the main players were. Emily was lying flat along the length of a fallen tree, asleep I think, as tiny as she was I didn't think she'd stay unnoticed for long, yet she seemed safe for the time being. Gale. Well Gale had followed every word so far and found him self a good three or four miles from the starting point, but he had jus about worn himself out. After twenty-four hectic hours, with not a wink of sleep, poor Gale was exhausted. Still determined though as he managed another mile before collapsing in the middle of the desert, which was now bathed in an early morning glow.

Dramatic start.

Lucky for some.

Painful for many.

Fatal for five.

Five unfortunate souls. Their families will be grieving. Their districts praying they'll still have a chance. As far as I know, every district was still in with a chance of winning – except I wanted two.

**Author's Note**

**Again, later than I expected, my apologies to those who have been waiting for another chapter but I'll update with more soon as I know this was a short chapter. Hope you like, and a big thanks to everyone for reviews etc! Please keep 'em coming!**

**Thanks for reading :) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Hunger Games or any of the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins.**

Cinna crept up behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder, almost sensing my anxiety, and one on Peeta's – we both swivelled our bodies to face him. From the moment he came into the room, I could tell he was there because he had a faint aroma of summer air and strawberries, although I had only been fortunate to have strawberries once – on my birthday about four years ago… Gale, of course. Generously he'd traded a whole day's prey for jus a couple of sweet strawberries, which we sat and ate together on the outskirts of district 12. Nobody knows that but him and me. I never had, and I doubt I ever will have, another moment so perfect ever again.

Peeta and I took off our headphones once more; my eyesight was blurry from staring so fixatedly at one spot for such a length of time.

"Time for a break perhaps?" I shook my head rapidly.

"Only for ten minutes, you can have something to eat and drink – refresh yourselves, then come straight back here" Cinna tried to reason. Shyly, Peeta looked at me for approval –I ignored it.

"No Cinna, I can't leave – I can't-"

"Katniss, you can't stay here forever either, you can watch from your room if you wish." He gave me a kind smile.

"Thank you, but I have to be here." Even though the thought of food was tempting – especially a breakfast prepared by the Capitol – my mouth watered at the memory of such tastes, smells and, to me, exotic delicacies, I knew I had to be here. Peeta's eyes widen.

"Go," I insist. He left with Cinna and then other mentors were moving, getting up and leaving their tributes alone. A few returned after short breaks – some didn't. Most had sat in pairs or threes, no district had more survivors than that though. For those lucky districts with a few mentors, there was less pressure on them and they could mostly carry on living their lives of luxury.

Once the sun had begun to scald the earth, several of the mentors had returned; they all wore similar expressions; of helplessness, of tiredness, of boredom and a familiar blank stare. Sadly I felt that these mentors had only returned to check they were still in the game, to make sure their tributes were still alive or in some cases, tribute. Slightly twitching he slept; from where I sat it looked uncomfortable and I could only be grateful that there was a soft bed for me to crawl into at any moment. However I couldn't imagine leaving for any period of time, suddenly I thought back to Haymitch – how I wanted him here, last year he'd had to cope on his own; and every year before that. I'd been here for less than a day and I already feared that I couldn't do enough to protect Emily and Gale, I didn't want to see them hurt or afraid or alone. I hated not being able to reach them, so close but yet so far. As I sat silently rocking backwards and forwards on the chair with my knees pulled up to my chest, I now worried about the way the sun was beating down on Gale's back as he lay flat on his stomach in the bright light, he was burning, tanned skin turned pink, then red – yet he was still asleep. All the awful possibilities that he could get sun-stroke, burnt so badly he couldn't move, I could see how he was getting dehydrated as the beads of sweat dripped off his body – momentarily dampening the sand before sinking deep into the ground.

Everyone had to return for the Gamemakers to explain that when our tributes slept, we should too in order for us to be alert and there for them when they were in need. It made sense I guess, but I still refused to leave. However, I needed to go to the toilet, so I had no choice but to beg Peeta to stay and watch for any dangers that might come to either Emily or Gale. I thought to myself how I'd feel if I trusted Peeta and he let me down, I couldn't let him do that to me again – I'd have to be very careful around him from now on. I came back minutes after. Emily had awoken and started searching for berries, but there was little around her, making what I felt was a bad decision she headed back towards the Cornucopia.

Now I could plan more carefully, watch the others in plain daylight; suss out their weakness, strengths and more importantly how I could help Gale take each one out n the easiest way possible. A tent was shown on screen; it was incredulous how Jacob and Stephanie had been able to sneak that out in its not so small bag in their hurry to escape the pandemonium, then had managed to set it up in the dark and survive without being attacked. They were obviously very lucky. Another pair had stuck together; Gabriel and Trisha, the two outcasts, nothing special or interesting, distressingly I wondered how long they would last in the games. I then found what I had mostly been looking for – the careers, this year I could point out both tributes from districts 1 and surprisingly 3, as well as the boy from 9 – Mark, who was now the sole survivor for his district. This left a muscular boy from 2 on his own, Shilo; again the girl had been hit by several of the stones and had not lived through the attack. Another I noticed was Jack, much further away from the careers, he was the one who'd spoken to Gale during one break from the training sessions, he had found Elsie from 10 and both appeared to be planning, or talking, but the conversation was serious from the look on their faces. She had with her a couple of knifes and a flask, which she sipped complacently before offering it to Jack. I guess he hadn't wanted to stay with the older girl, Maddie and Elsie was hard to miss with her short, shiny, chopped, blonde hair and soft clear skin, she practically glowed, she must have escaped the chaos easily or else she would not look like the clean angel she appeared to be. Her partner had been Ben, who was jumped on by Ray – one of the careers and had now been taken away. I was pleased she was not alone, often the sweet looking girls were the ones targeted and they were not hard to kill. At least if Jack was with her she might have a chance of a prolonged life.

Amazingly Zeena, the girl most injured in the arena at this point in time, had been the first to crawl towards water – she managed to find the small pool of water after going south. She sat by the shallow lake and splashed cool water on her face then cupped her hand to wet her hair and wounds. Although she still looked like she could give up at any second, she managed a smile as she cleaned herself, then drank as much as she could, slumping on her side and shutting her eyes, still with a perfect grin at success and hope. The rest of the day was not eventful, I was grateful that a large bird had surfaced, the first form of life other than odd fallen trees and of course the tributes. It swooped and blocked the sun's light for just seconds, but enough to cause Gale to stir. Cinna brought me a drink of orange juice that I guiltily gulped down as I was thirsty, not a patch on how Gale felt, I'm sure. There was so little in the arena – I assumed this was to provoke more fights, not only was there a food and water shortage, but the heat made everyone a lot angrier that they might be otherwise. As well as this there was a key factor which would probably make this one of the most dangerous games yet; there was no cover, no shelter, nowhere to hide. Gale had become lost, he couldn't remember which direction he'd come from so he walked, not even in a straight line, but maybe as he had nothing else he could do, I was thankful that he'd managed to get nearer to the start unharmed and found a knife, which must have been dropped whilst someone was running – he showed a slight smile for the first time in the games and slipped it into his pocket, patting it gently, for the added dramatic effect.

Peeta sighed and slumped further into his seat beside me.

"Please Katniss, nothing's happening, let's just get some fresh air or something?" Not with you, I thought to myself, I hated having to sit next to him and trust him with something more important than my life – Gale's. I turned to him and stood up, we hadn't had our headphones on anyway as there was little to hear so we'd given up trying to listen.

"Why did you have to do that to me?" I asked him straight.

"Katniss, I thought it was true, why else would you volunteer – it's just stupid," he knew exactly what I meant and my mouth opened in awe in response to his words.

"Just because you can't understand how much one person can mean to you, you don't know what it's like to have a real friend you care that much for. Gale means everything to me, as does Prim, I couldn't watch him be sentenced to his death and I can't leave him now either. I won't go and sit and have a nice meal and a drink, or a shower when he's in that arena, tired, hungry, thirsty, alone and waiting to die!" I shouted at Peeta, still no-one could hear, but I hated Peeta with every bit of me right now and I needed to show him how I didn't care anymore. He thought there was still a chance of us being together. Not a chance in hell I said to myself.

"I detest you for doing that to him, for making him believe I didn't care for him, when I care more for him than I ever did and ever will you. I despise you for ruining everything, for taking Gale away from me and you still can't understand how I can feel that way about him, can you?" He was hurting and I was glad I was the one doing this to him.

"Everything in that arena wasn't real, I never liked you, or loved you, I can understand that now – yes Peeta I used you to survive and I felt I owed you something from the time you threw me the bread. Even that gesture wasn't just out of the kindness of your heart was it? You wanted to go against your mother, you wanted to rebel and that was your way of trying to get what you wanted, if all of what you said last year was true, you wanted me, didn't you? How else could you remember that much about me, if you meant it why can't you see how much I love Gale?" Peeta left at the words of me declaring my love for Gale. I'm sure I haven't said that and meant it in that way before, but it was true. Peeta knew that, which is why he walked.

Gale chose that moment to break down and I watched helplessly as he coughed and collapsed on the dry ground, I had a feeling he was almost trying to show me that he needed me. Now I allowed myself to cry, now I ran off to find Cinna or at least someone who could help me contact whatever sponsors we had and send Gale help, if there were enough sponsors for Emily I could to the same for her too. Where was Cinna when you needed him? I physically ran into Mal, she stumbled a little and put her arms out to steady herself.

"Please, Mal how can I find the sponsors and send something to the tributes?" She watched me and turned me back towards the room I had spent the last day inside, she sat me back down and pointed at the screen.

"It's a touch screen, Kat, all you have to do is touch the button here and it will show you the sponsors and everything you can send." This was the most help she'd been from the start and I was only too grateful.

"Thank you so much," I had no more time to waste – Gale had quite a lot of sponsors, quite a lot of money was riding on him as this year's winner; partly because of Peeta's and my performance last year, but mostly because Gale was such a wonderful person, anyone could tell just by setting their eyes on him, his interview was heartfelt and he deserved to live. I found a flask of water on the list on the screen in front of me, I touched the send button, it made a quiet bleep and I closed my eyes praying for Gale to receive a silver parachute of hope. Falling from the sky and landing in front of him, the flask brought Gale just what he needed – to know I was still there watching him every second and that I cared. Sparing a few seconds to do the same for Emily I saw she had even more sponsors than Gale; I couldn't work it out, but I was glad that they both had a chance and the help they needed. She grinned and drank the water hurriedly, whilst Gale sipped his, knowing it may have to last him a while. I was elated with happiness that I was able to help them with something.

As night fell in the arena, the sky was lit up with the first set of announcements, the anthem played and every person in the arena watched the sky for what would not be the first time. Just the five deaths from last night; Pauletta – 2, Michael – 7, Amanda – 8, Kathryne – 9 and Ben – 10.

Elsie quietly wiped her eyes and lay down for the night, Jack was still with her; he hugged her in a friendly way then lay next to her, although I knew he wasn't planning on sleeping from the way he stared into oblivion. A few of the mentors were watching this screen as Elsie had fallen asleep; Jack pulled a knife out of her pocket. I wondered if he was going to hunt for food, how wrong I was…

Everyone was now watching the main screen, some stood up, and I think most of us knew what was coming. Her mentors were frantically trying to find something they could send to help her, but she was fast asleep and I don't think they had anything to help her; her mentors were a young man and a middle aged woman. I stared in horror as he pulled the blade down swiftly into her stomach, her eyes snapped open and she was screaming, writhing in pain, drawing as much oxygen out of the air as she could before belting out more sound. Jack quickly stifled the noise with one hand and pulled the knife out as her body bled uncontrollably, just as before – heartlessly – he stabbed her for a second, fatal time in her chest. She lay limp on his knees, as he stood up, letting her head fell onto the ground. From her he gathered everything he could, emptying her pockets and filling his own, with knives, small, what looked like marbles, a bracelet and her bag. He even took off her jacket, with her name on it, for himself, stuffing it into the satchel. District 5's mentor stood in the centre of the room, no-one moved or made a sound, we heard the siren to announce another death; Gale heard it and he looked worried, maybe for Emily? The cold-hearted boy stood up, taking one last look of disgust and walked away. The helicopter came down and took her lifeless body away.

**Author's Note**

**Another chapter up! Hope you like this one, just to say thank you again for reading and reviewing; I've had over 1,000 hits to this story, which is amazing! Also the idea of the character Jack was borrowed from hungergamesfan51 so thank you again for that : ) and also to Liana111 again for the names of nearly all the tributes, (if I haven't mentioned them yet, I will do soon) it helped a lot in deciding different character's personalities and the whole story really! Just as the games are starting to heat up, does anyone want me to do a chapter from another point of view? Gale's, another tribute, Gale's mother, one of his brothers or someone else, let me know in a review or PM me thanks for reading =) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7) **


End file.
